


something like good communication

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Group Chat au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Asexual, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NB, Nonbinary, Other, Polyamory, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: that group chat aesthetic with no real plot✨Minho✨: I can literally hear every word of Jonghyun begging them to go harder :xtaem: maybe dont be in the bedroom right next to the one theyre fucking in thentumblralso tw for like discussions of mental illness nd whatnot





	something like good communication

**Author's Note:**

> [actually i guess this one is too long like format wise and ao3 won't post it all in one and i'm not splitting it into parts lmao so just read this one on tumblr but here is a smol preview](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/143383597109/ot5-something-like-good-communication-pg-13)

 

 

 **Group Chat: Wumbology, the study of Wumbo, it’s first grade, Spongebob  
** Jongie: so i'm going to the mall tomorrow and there's this really cute gold bracelet with a little diamond line in the middle there  
Keytty: Get it.  
Jongie: okay yeah but if i get the bracelet at the mall tomorrow i can’t get one of those cute necklaces at the fair next weekend  
Keytty: Why not?  
Jongie: because i like to save up and not blow all my money on every pretty thing i see like your libra ass does  
Keytty: Wow okay rude.  
Jongie: i’m not wrong though  
taem: hes not  
Keytty: Aren’t you watching your anime? Mind your own business.  
taem: just saying  
Jongie: anyway what i’m asking is do you think the gold of that bracelet would look good on me or should i wait and see what the fair has  
Keytty: I don’t really like gold in general. And the store at the mall isn’t going to go away after the weekend like the fair will. So even if you don’t get anything at the fair you can still get the bracelet.  
Jongie: hmm  
Jinks: Tired of your job at the can crushing factory? MyJobIsSodaPressing.com  
Keytty: …  
✨Minho✨:  >:c  
Jongie: i’ve suddenly decided that i don't care and am now turning off my phone  
Jinks: You can act like you hate it but i just heard you laugh so  
Jongie: shit you're home?  
Jinks: Yeah  
Jongie: fuck  
taem: i thought it was funny

 

 **Group Chat: the Royal Gay  
** taem: honestly i dont think ive ever met a straight person that wasnt trash  
Jongie: my mom  
taem: damn tru u got me there  
taem: i was gonna say cis ppl too but then i remembered jinki  
Jinks: I do my best to be of acistance  
taem: i changed my mind jinki is trash too


End file.
